The Brave, The Strong, and The Broken
by Rainy Day Anime
Summary: Crona has feelings for Maka, something that sparks the ire of both Soul and Patty. When the gang is sent on a mission involving a group of teens disappearing at a haunted mansion the whole group starts to get sucked into a hell that they never thought existed. CronaxMaka pairing. One-sided (SoulxMaka) (CronaxPatty) Drakengard game references.
1. Cold Shoulder

**Hey everyone! It's me again, yeah I know you're wondering why I'm posting another story even though I haven't finished my first. Why you may ask? Because I need something to occupy my time while I'm at school and making a separate story away from my laptop (which has 3 hour battery) will help me stay creative. Besides I tend to focus more when I'm at school, even though I don't always do my work. I take notes and read the chapters, so don't worry about me I'm not an idiot. Anyways besides all that and the fact I'll have to come to school every day to write this. All rights to Soul Eater belong to, Atushi Okubo, Funimation, and other people that aren't me. ****Please Enjoy!**

Cold Shoulder

A light shines through the window, a young meister once sleeping peacefully is forced to wake up from his restless sleep to start the day. His pink hair covering his eyes as he begrudgingly rolls out of bed. The electronic clock placed on a nearby desk reads 5:00 AM, about another hour before he should get up. His mind was rather fuzzy and his body felt quite sluggish from his early rising but it never bothered him much. It was actually a good thing he woke up so early; the quite home gave him peace of mind that would otherwise be destroyed by the loud beeping of the clock, in addition to giving him a chance to eat breakfast without bothering his weapon or the others.

With a yawn and long stretch Crona headed off to the kitchen for some cereal. He knew Maka would get up soon and he didn't want to bother her with having her to cook for him. He already felt like he imposing on her more than it is. It would be selfish of him to expect her to give him so much and get nothing in return but no matter how much he turned down the offers she gave him, she somehow always seem to win in the end. Whenever he'd say no thanks a sad expression would appear on her beautiful face. Even though it was almost impossible to see, it was there. Just seeing that expression was enough to make feel like total shit for a while and he would do anything he could just to see her smile. That's how she convinced him to stay with her and Soul. Of course it was more like she basically ordered him to live with her rather for asking his opinion. He didn't put up an argument though, whatever Maka wanted he would give her, whatever it took to make her happy he'd do, whatever made her sad he'd make her smile, and whatever tried to hurt her would-. His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a noise shuffling behind him.

There in the hallways was a young girl in red pajamas, gently rubbing her eyes to see what was in front of her. Her hair was a mess and she seemed like she had a rough night. But no matter what she looked like he could never deny how beautiful she was. It was almost enough to forget the world around him; all that was left was him and her.

"Crona…..Is that you?" said Maka. She had yawned kind of loudly before she said his name, hinting to the belief that she didn't get enough sleep last night. Then again, it was 5:00 AM so it's understandable. She was starting to focus her blurry vision on what was in front of her; not like it mattered too much, it didn't take perfect vision to notice the pink blur was her best friend.

"Oh u-um h-hey Maka, g-good morning." Crona still never got over his stuttering problem, something that constantly embarrassed him. Even with Ragnarok he stuttered.

"Good morning Crona. What are you doing up so early?" Maka said a bit groggy.

"I d-don't know, I-I guess I'm just used to getting up early. The clock s-scares me when it beeps so th-this ways easier." said Crona, grabbing his left arm nervously. This was another thing he never got over, but it wasn't as bad as the stuttering.

"Oh Crona, if it's that hard you could just sleep with me. I don't mind."

"I-I-I um….well…I-I um.. .you s-see I don't want to impose. I mean not unless you want me to! W-wait I-I mean um— I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said nervously. The very thought of sleeping next to Maka was enough to make his face blush a dark grey. Maka also must have felt the same because her face changed a deep scarlet red, apparently realizing what she just said.

"O-Oh death Crona I didn't it mean it like that! I mean I did but—No! Wait I meant um...I wouldn't mind waking up with you. No wait, I mean I would mind sleeping with you! W-wait I meant…umm…" Maka nervously was trying something to say to explain what she meant, but it was too early in the morning for her to have something. All she could do is stutter and look at the ground, with a dark red blush on her face, praying that something would come along and help.

"Guppii"

The voice of everyone's favorite annoying little black blood creature appeared out of Crona's back.

"Crona you moron what's going on? What time is it? Why the hell are you up so early? You know what I don't care. I'm hungry; just go make me some food before I kick your ass." Raknarok ordered as he pulled his meister's hair.

"Ow cut it out Raknarok that hurts! Quit it!" groaned the pink hair meister. Normally he'd yell louder but it was too early to yell, besides he was used to this kinda thing by now.

"MAKA CHOP"

"OW YOU STUPID COW!"

"STOP BULLYING CRONA!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO HIM YOU FLAT CHESTED BITCH."

"MUPPET REJECT"

"WHORE"

"BASTARD"

"FUCK FACE"

"SHIT HEAD"

"OH YEAH? WELL YOU'RE JUST A BRAT WITH DADDY ISSUES"

"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHOP?!"

Now this was nothing new to Crona. Every time Ragnarok would run his mouth around Maka she would either ask him to stop, bribe him with candy, or if she was in a bad mood, hit him with a dictionary. But as Crona looked closer at Maka he noticed two things. One, that she had kept her dictionary on her even though she was still in her pajamas. Two, she looked much more tired than when he saw her. Looking at the bags under her eyes it seemed like she just went to sleep at few hours ago, maybe not even that.

The argument went back in forth for a bit, with Maka threatening with the dictionary she magically pulled out of thin air and Ragnarok hurling insults, all the while pulling his hair and causing him pain. Eventually things settled down when everyone heard the sound of his stomach rumbling. He didn't know how it stopped the fight but he was thankful it did.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Ragnarok said, shifting his attention to Crona.

"Make me some food you wuss." Ragnarok said while at the same time beating on top of Crona's head.

"OW ow ow okay Ragnarok I'm going, just please stop." he whined. No matter how much time had passed his partners beating still hurt, albeit not as much as they used to. Maka stopped him before he could get into the kitchen.

"Crona wait, let me do it. I'll cook us up some bacon and eggs okay." Maka offered.

"No I'm f-fine, but h-how about I make something for you?

"I didn't know you could cook." Mala looked at him curiously

It was true that Crona didn't have much experience when it came to cooking but that didn't mean he had no clue what so ever. There were times where his mother wouldn't be in a good mood and "forget" to make him dinner or rather made him cook for her so she could go back to her research, in addition to Ragnarok's large appetite.

So it was a skill that he had to learn real quick or else his mother would punish him more than regularly. He was able to cook small stuff like eggs and toast although it was never up to Medusa's standards and her criticism would always make him feel bad. Bacon wasn't a luxury he could afford and he just recently found out what it was. It looked easy enough to make, just not without a shirt on.

"I do a little, lady Medusa would sometimes make me cook for her when she didn't want to stop her research. I was never really good at it but it was enough to satisfy her or else she'd make me eat it and go without dinner for the next few days." Crona said sadly, surprisingly without stuttering.

Maka looked sad for a moment, but exhaustion was enough to take all the help she could get. Still she felt a little bad for making her friend cook for her.

"Are you sure Crona? I can make you something if you want."

"T-thanks but I don't want to be a b-burden on you. I just want to h-help you for once, for all the things you did for me."

"Crona that's what friends are for."

Friends, even though he heard that word a hundred time it still sounded strange to him. Not in a million years he would think he could have a friend. He knew he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve Maka. He did so many terrible things, killed so many people, he even betrayed the DWMA just because his mother told him too.

But here this girl was able to save him from all that, save him from his madness and from the hold his mother had over him. She was his friend and no matter how much he knew he didn't deserve her, he was really happy that she was. He could never repay her kindness, but he would always try to give to her what she gave him.

"Thanks Maka, but you look tired, you deserve to relax. I'll take care of it"

"Ok , if your sure, fine I'll...just make some coffee then." Maka yawned.

And with that Maka went to make her coffee, leaving Crona to make breakfast. He didn't want to mess up so he just made what he knew, some fried eggs and toast with some bacon. He was a little intimidated about cooking though. He didn't want Maka to get food poisoning or to hate him for making food that wasn't good enough. He was afraid that she'd stop being his friend and call him pathetic and useless like his mother always did, then throw him out. He wouldn't know how to deal with life without Maka, without her life was meaningless.

But he was at the point of no return and there was no point in trying to make Maka happy if she had to help him. Now it was time to focus everything on the food. The eggs seemed to be doing well and the bacon was actually very easy to make but Crona wanted to make sure it was perfect. Maka deserved nothing less. Thankfully it was done after a few minutes.

"H-here you go I hope y-you l-like it." Crona said nervously.

He had made some toast while he was cooking the eggs so she had everything a normal breakfast would. He was so nervous, his arms started shaking and he felt like passing out. When she was eating he could sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment.

"It's really good Crona thanks." Maka said with a smile on her face.

"Y-your w-welcome Maka." He said relieved

"Hey you idiot where's mine?" said Ragnarok, who had taken this moment to pop out of his back.

"Right here."

Ragnarok spent no time inhaling all his breakfast in one bite.

"Wow Crona, you finally found something you don't suck at."

"T-thanks?" It was surprising to get a compliment from him of all things.

"You still suck in general though." Crona comically bowed his head in shame at the statement, enough so it made Maka smile a little. But then she remembered that Ragnarok was being a dick and was annoyed again. He disappeared before she could say anything though.

"God Crona how the hell do you put up with that?"

"It's not so bad, he used to be worse before we met you remember? Besides I've known him all my life."

"Still it makes me sad that you have to put up with that every day. Your his meister, he should be your friend not your personal bully."

"It's okay Maka really. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"No it's not fine Crona." Maka got up from her chair.

"I worry about you ya know?" she said walking over to him. She wrapped her hands around Crona's small frame and gave him a nice warm hug.

He was stunned for a moment, but stared to return the hug. He always liked Maka's hugs, it made him feel special. She was always so warm and soft and could push away all the fear he had. He wasn't sure how long they were there in each other's embrace but he hoped, selfishly, that it would never end.

"Hey what's going on?" said a voice.

Crona and Maka turned around to find Soul standing there in the doorway. His hair was flat instead of his usual spikey and it seemed like he was still half asleep. This was normal of course, since Soul was never a morning person. His only motivation seemed to be breakfast or a Maka chop. The latter was used most of the time.

"All I've been hearing is a bunch of yelling and crap. Whatever anyways did you make any—"Soul's words were stopped when he noticed the two people in front of him. The sight of Maka was nuzzling up to Crona's chest while the pink haired boy had his hands wrapped around her seemed to put him off for a moment.

"Sorry to ruin your moment here but I was wondering if Maka made breakfast yet." His attention seemed to be focused more on food rather than either of them. At least this avoided any awkward moments. That's what was hoped for anyways.

Soul noticed the bacon and eggs and grabbed himself a plate, sitting down next to Maka without saying a word. Since Maka was nearly finished, Crona thought it was time to grab himself a plate and sat down across from her. The room got very quiet, nobody seemingly wanting to say a word. Maka finally ended it.

"Good morning Soul" said Maka

Her weapons reply was only a grunt of acknowledgement before returning to his breakfast, his face never leaving his plate.

"How did you sleep?" said Crona. He usually wasn't one to start conversation but the situation was starting to get tense to the point where it was a little awkward.

Once again Soul's only response was a grunt of acknowledgement. Crona wasn't sure if Soul hadn't heard what they said or if he too preoccupied with the food to notice. This seemed to irritate Maka.

"You know Crona's the one who made this, you should thank him."

"No Maka its okay, it wasn't a big deal."

"You worked hard on this Crona so we should at least be grateful."

"It's okay, so long as you like it; it's good enough for me." Crona couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Soul what do you think?" Maka asked expecting him to at least acknowledge them.

"Yeah thanks…" he mumbled.

Maka was getting very irritated, she knew her partner could be selfish sometimes but it didn't mean he had to ignore them. Here her friend had made a simple breakfast for them and he was too rude to at least thank him properly. Crona didn't look too bothered by it, but it was the principal that mattered.

Not wanting to be in the same room as Soul any longer Maka finished the rest of her meal in silence. Crona stood there staring at the two, hoping nothing bad was going to happen. He couldn't deal with a fight right now. As Maka left to go put her plate in the sink she was stopped by Crona.

"Don't worry I got it." said Crona

"Thank you Crona I appreciate It." replied Maka, emphasizing the words "I appreciate it" so that Soul would listen. Her weapon rolled his eyes in response.

As Maka left, Crona sat back down and finished eating his breakfast. He could hear the shower turn on, meaning Maka must be bathing now. The thought of Maka it the bathroom scrubbing herself clean made a small blush appear on his cheeks. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by the other person in the kitchen.

As Crona snapped out of his daydream and went back to his meal he couldn't help but feel someone staring at him. At first he ignored it but finally looked up to see Soul scowling at him. It made him nervous that the person next to him was giving him a mean expression.

"Whatcha thinking about Crona?" said Soul

"W-what? Oh n-nothing."

"Are you sure?" Soul seemed to be getting very annoyed, almost like Crona had offended him.

"Y-y-yeah I'm s-sure." Crona seemed to be getting more nervous as Soul kept staring at him.

"You weren't thinking about Maka were you?

"NO! I mean yes…I mean n-no…wait what I mean is...umm..well...I..uh.. I don't know how to deal with this! Crona groaned. He wasn't the one to yell too much, not like Black Star and Patty.

Soul glared at Crona some more before turning his attention back to his food. Crona was scared and started shoveling down food as fast as he could. Thankfully there wasn't much left so he was able to finish quickly. When he was done Crona got up and ran over to the sink, washed his plate, and put it away before running out of the room.

The rest of the morning didn't change much. Everyone got ready like they normally did but it was like that Maka and Soul were angry at each other. Maka would try to say something but Soul would brush her off and vice versa. Crona wanted to say something but he had no idea what. It was making him nervous whenever they were in the same room. Finally when it was time to leave Soul had pulled up on his motorcycle like he normally did.

"Actually Soul, I think I'll be walking to school." Maka said a matter- of- factly.

"Pshh, like hell you are. You know you'll never make it on time if you walk. Just get on and I'll take you." Soul ordered.

"Let's go Crona" Maka grabbed his shoulder and pulled him along, ignoring Soul altogether.

"Fine then but don't come crying to me when your late to class and end being Steins—" Soul was about to finish when he noticed Maka already walking down the street, holding Crona's arms and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me damn it!" Soul yelled. But it was too late; Maka was already too far to hear him.

"What the hell her problem" Soul grumbled. Giving up trying to convince her to come along he gave up and drove along the road, glaring at both of them when he passed.

Both meisters watched as the albino disappeared down the street in on his motorcycle. Crona couldn't help feel a bit guilty. He didn't know why Soul was angry but he knew it had something to do with him. Before he could get lost to much in his thoughts he felt a tug on his arms. Looking down and seeing the pigtailed girl smiling at him suddenly made all his worries disappear. He didn't know why Soul was mad but as he continued walking down the street with Maka, he couldn't help but not care in the slightest.

**Hey everyone! What do you all think? I made this in three days and that's only because I've been working on this when I'm at school. Don't you just love a school email? It actually comes in handy. I would never have guessed. But anyways I've had this idea for a while now and I need to write it down. Please review and give me advice. First person gets a cookie. Now that I've gave you reason to review I'll give you another. I like writing and I'll continue to write till I get tired of it. Which I won't so if you don't like my stories, well tough shit, cause I ain't leaving. Send in those reviews please! I'm out. Peace!**


	2. A Hateful Reminder

**Hello everyone welcome once again to my Soul Eater story. I always loved Crona's character, there is just so much that can be done with him/her that it's almost impossible not to make a story. There is something is I wanted to clear up with what I wrote in the description of the story. The first thing is that Crona is supposed to be male in the story, I know it's obvious but I wanted to clear that up. The second thing is the future use of Drakengard references. Just as a heads up, Drakengard is a video game that came out when the PS2 was still popular and is so far the most messed up game I ever played. This made Resident Evil and Silent Hill look "E" rated. Soul Eater belongs to Atushi Okubo and Funimation.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

A Hateful Reminder

The DWMA, a marvelous school where kids and teenagers from all over the world come and help stop the forces of evil, all while getting a good education. Crona stared up at the building remembering all the good things that came out of it. He was able to meet Maka and all her friends, the teachers were nice even though Sid still scared him and Lord Death who had been kind enough to give him a chance. That was all Crona ever wanted, a chance to be free and to make up for all the terrible things he did.

But there were also some memories of events he wished would have never happened. Giving into his mothers needs, betraying the school, causing professor Stein to give into his madness and work for his mother, being a burden on everyone, but most importantly the one thing he truly regretted more than anything was hurting Maka. Just the thought about all the stress and pain he put her through killed him a little inside. Maka had already forgiven him for what he's did and told him countless times that it was all in the past but there were small moments where he would remember his past sins and lose faith in himself to be a good person. Thankfully he always had Maka to snap him out of it.

"Stop it Crona" said Maka.

"Huh what?"

" I know that look on your face. Your remembering the past aren't you? she asked solemnly.

Crona couldn't help but hang his head in shame. Somehow she was always knew what he was thinking. No matter where they were she always seem to tell.

"I'm sorry Maka. I know you said I shouldn't but I just can't help it sometimes. It feels like I'm living in a dream and at any moment I'll wake up and lose everything." he responded. He felt a squeeze of his arm, forgetting that Maka was still holding on to him. She quickly turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Don't worry Crona, this is real, all of it is real. I'll never let you go back there no matter what. Do you hear me?" she looked up and smiled at him. Every thought of anguish and regret was soon washed away. It reminded him of when they were at the dessert in his mind and she had destroyed the circle he surrounded himself in. It was then that the water came and cleared his mind of madness. His mind was the dessert and she was his oasis.

"Thanks Maka" Crona said, hugging her closer to his chest.

"Any time Crona. Now if you ever think that again I'll have to Maka chop those thoughts out alright."

"Y-yeah sure. Don't worry it won't happen again." Crona said, awkwardly laughing and scratching the back of his head. He was unsure if the threat was meant to be a joke or not but It would be best not to think about it too much or else he'd have to suffer a pain worse than Ragnarok.

"Good, now let's go before we're late."

Crona nodded and both took off toward the school running as fast as they could. Thankfully they were just able to make it to class before the bell rang. As they both went to take their usual seats professor Stein wheeled himself into the classroom. He was about to spin to face the class but the wheels on his chairs got stuck and sent the mad doctor face first onto the floor.

After a moment of awkward pause the man stood up and sat down in his chair like a normal person and started the lesson. The lesson of course had to do with the dissection of a rare species of bird. Nobody complained since the madman would always threaten to dissect anyone who would interrupt his lesson although he usually just told them to keep quite.

Thankfully Crona was able to find other ways to focus his time on. One of which was writing poetry to pass the time. He'd always drift in and out in the lessons, writing notes when he could then poetry when he had the time. But as he was about to write in his notebook he felt the strange sensation that someone was watching him. At first he just brushed it off but after a few minutes it felt really strange. Slowly he turned his head to see who it was, only to find a certain Thompson sister staring at him.

Normally Patty wouldn't be focusing on anything special, aside making paper giraffes and then snapping their necks or drawing something random. But today she seemed to focus solely on the timid pink haired kid in the far corner of the room. She didn't know why she suddenly took an interest in Crona but it seemed like no matter what she was doing or who she was with her thoughts would travel back to him. It was if he was invading every thought she had, even though it was never for longer than a few seconds. She didn't know what it was about the pinkette that she liked, maybe it was because he was always nervous but brave when the time came or maybe it was the fact that she was still curious if Crona was really a boy like everyone said.

Whatever it was that made her like him it wasn't easy to get close enough to know him. He was always nervous whenever she or Black Star would try to talk to him and honestly she didn't have anything in common with him to say. They were complete opposites in every way; she was always happy while he was always sad, she'd play sports while he wrote poetry, she would jump into any situation while he would freak out. Basically, she was fun and he wasn't. So why was it that she wanted to be with someone that was nothing like her?

"Crona..." she muttered.

"Hmmm what's up? said Liz

"What?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't." she said nervously. She didn't think anyone heard her talk out loud. Liz was always preoccupied with her looks to pay attention to class while Kid didn't care too much about anything unless it was about symmetry.

"Yes you did."

"Nu uh"

"Ya huh"

"Na uh"

"Ya huh"

"Will you two stop before you get kicked out" said Kid. Now she was getting worried that everyone would pay attention to her. Something that she didn't want for once. She could already feel some of the other student looking at her, too bored to pay attention to the lesson.

"I was just talking about how giraffes were more awesome then anything in the world." It was a good excuse since normally it would be true.

Kid brushed it off as something Patty would normally say. Liz didn't seem to believe her but didn't press the matter any further. It still felt like someone was looking at her though, not as bad as before but she could definitely feel someone looking at her. As she looked around the room her eyes came in focus on the same boy who's been on her mind since class started. Crona Makenshi was staring at her.

Quickly she turned away and grabbed some crayons and a piece of paper from her bag, then starting drawing a picture of a giraffe. Strangely enough she was starting to forget all about Crona and was happily drawing away without any care in the world. Her giraffe looked like it was flying on a rocket ship in space and she was their sitting on the back with a long sword and crown as several other smaller space giraffes were flying behind her. When she had finally finished her drawing she sat back and looked at her masterpiece. The rocket ship looked like it was made by a ten year old, the giraffes looked alright since she's had a lot experience drawing them, her space had a bunch of stars and the mini giraffes looked like they were from a neon cat. The drawing she made of herself looked like a badass warrior with an awesome sword that was conveniently on fire.

"I'm so awesome." she announced proudly.

Black Star had overheard the comment and jumped up and announced to the class.

"Nothing is more awesome then the man who will surpass god." he shouted. At this point everyone was focused on the blue haired ninja as he went on and on about how awesome he was and how he would surpass Lord Death. Nobody ever took him seriously, the only reason they put up with him was because he was a nice distraction from the same old same old.

"Black Star take your seat now." the mad teacher threatened. No matter how many times he had to punish Black Star the boy always seemed to believe the world revolved around him, making him above listening to his lessons. Needless to say it was more than a little frustrating.

"Ha you can't scare me! For I am the mighty Black Star and I cannot be defeated. Not even god can beat me! boasted the young boy. He was pointing at Kid while he was on his tirade, trying to get a rise out of him but the young grim reaper had heard this so many times before that it wasn't even worth the effort. Apparently Black Star kept forgetting the fact that he has never won a single fight against him. Everybody waited patiently for what was about to happen next. This was always the most favorite part of class, watching Black Star get his ass handed to him by professor Stein.

Before Black Star could go into more detail on why he was destined to beat god, a small scalpel has found its way pierced into his skull. Said scalpel was followed a dozen others and soon a small comedic fountain of blood was pouring out of his suspiciously empty head.

With that said and done, Stein continued his lesson and was currently explaining the mating procedure of the bird he was cutting open. Thankfully the bird was dead at this point or this would have been a lot more disturbing than it already was.

As expected the room got awkward, very fast. Nobody was paying attention too much though mainly because talking about how birds have sex wasn't the most pleasant of topics.

Patty started laughing to what the situation was. Her and Liz had grown up in the streets of New York and this was that type of thing people talked openly without a care. Sex, drugs, and violence, something both sisters were exposed to for a very long time. Seeing all the other kids in the room embarrassed was hilarious, she could see Maka and Tsubaki's faces turning red . As she scanned the room to see all the embarrassing faces her eyes finally stopped on Crona. It was taking every bit of restraint she had not to laugh. You see since Crona had black blood his blush was much different, so instead of red like everyone else, his face had turned dark grey, almost black. It was the funniest thing she's ever seen. It reminded her of an Oreo, black on top with white in the middle. Finally after approximately two seconds of looking at Crona she exploded in a laugh so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"Geez Patty it's not funny. Do you know how embarrassing this stuff is?" said Maka. Apparently Maka has no sense of humor because it was for her. It was so funny that there was a few seconds that she made no noise as she laughed. Her face was as red as the others from laughing and she was desperately trying to get air into her lungs.

She wanted to tell her what was so funny but that would require speaking words, words needing to come from the mouth, which inhaled air, something she was having a hard time getting. All she could do was sit there and hold her sides as she calmed down. Surprisingly Stein didn't care as much when it was someone other than Black Star who interrupted them. He must of realized that this was a touchy subject for everyone so he just waited everything out till they calmed down. Class was almost over anyways.

Just as she was started to calm down the bell rang. All the students grabbed their things and hurried out the door. The group was gathering outside to head to lunch but only Kid, Soul, Liz, and herself were there. Tsubaki had to take Black Star to the nurse so she wasn't going to make it anytime soon. The girl normally stayed with Black Star so he wouldn't over do himself and recover normally. Maka and Crona were still inside the classroom.

Maka saw her friend putting his books away, looking as sad as ever. She never knew why Crona sat at the farthest end of the classroom instead of with her. He was always so fragile, so easy to scare when something he didn't understand was in his way. So why was it that he always sat as far away from his friends as possible? They always ended up hanging out during lunch, practice, home of course, and sometimes missions. He still was required to go with someone, just to be safe. She always thought it was because he thought that he didn't deserve to sit with them because of his past and it made her sad that Crona always felt bad about himself. It didn't help that some of the other students treated him like crap when she wasn't looking. But Crona was such a sweet heart with not a bad bone in his body. All the things he did weren't his fault, it was all the bitch faced Medusa fault. Just the thought of that "thing" made her blood boil, how could anybody be so cruel to her own child?

Maka always looked up to her Mama, always wanted to be like her and to make her proud. At one point that belief extended to her Papa but that was over as soon as it began. Crona looked nothing like Medusa at all. There was literally no common feature they had to compare. It's more than likely that Crona probably looked more like his father then Medusa but still there had to be something right? It was these thoughts that made her believe that Crona was stolen as a child, away from his true mother and father who probably loved him with all their hearts. No creature could treat their own flesh and blood that way, not even Spirit would lay a finger on her. There were times where she had to be punished with a spanking when she was little but it was always her Mama who did it not Spirit. It was moments like these that Maka was actually happy that she had her parents. Even if Spirit was a lying, cheating, perverted, worthless, home wreaking, piece of dog shit, he was still a better parent then Medusa ever was.

Strangely enough with all of Maka issues with her father and his bad parenting she never once questioned what happened to Crona's dad. It was probably because that there was no way she could blame him. After all it was more likely Medusa killed the father when she was done with him rather have him run out on her or that Medusa killed both of Crona's parents and stole him away. She liked to believe her version more.

Once Crona was finished packing is stuff as he turned to leave he saw that Maka was still in the classroom. He was still disturbed about today's lesson and really needed to talk to her so he could forget.

"Hey Crona, come on everyone's waiting for us."

"Alright"

As they met up with the rest of the gang and walked to the lunchroom Crona could feel the glares Soul was sending his way. He turned to check and see if Soul was the one who was staring and low and behold their he was glaring at him. He didn't know how to deal with his glares, he didn't know what he had done but it was really starting to scare him. Maybe he should ask Soul what was wrong. At first he wanted to do while they were alone but having Maka next to him would probably avoid a fight. He didn't know how to deal with fighting his friends.

"H-h-hey S-soul?"

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"I-I'm S-sorry" he apologized. He wasn't sure what he was saying sorry for but it was better to say it now then later. Maka seemed to pick on this though.

"What are you sorry about now?" she asked.

"W-well I-I-I w-w-well you see I...um...well." Crona mumbled he really didn't know what to say. He still didn't know what he did wrong. He turned to Soul to see if he would say anything but the scythe didn't say a word. He was desperately trying to find a solution when he felt a intense pain from his back.

"Oh for fucks sake Crona if you're not going to ask then I will." Ragnarok said.

"R-r-ragnarok please." he desperately pleaded. The last thing he needed was a fight.

"Shut up wimp I'm helping." Maka was about to pull out the dictionary. Ragnarok turned to Soul, pulling Crona's hair so that he could face him directly.

"You! What the fuck is your problem?! You've been giving us the stink eye ever since this morning when Maka asked Crona to sleep with her." he shouted. I guessed everybody in the hall heard because everything was quite. Maka's mouth was hanging open along with Kid, Liz, and Patty who for once wasn't laughing. Soul stared in shock at what was said, at first he looked at Crona and then Maka and then back to Crona again.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, no longer trying to hide his anger anymore.

"Yeah you heard me. Nobody likes you anymore scythe boy. That cow's found a better and probably BIGGER man then you. " he said. Crona's blush was black at this point while Maka's whole face was redder then a cherry. Nobody seemed to notice Patty's nosebleed.

Soul turned his arm into a scythe and looked like he was about to attack Ragnarok. The black blood weapon sensed the danger and retreated back into Crona's body but not before blowing a raspberry. Soul looked furious now and changed his focus directly to Crona who was now frozen in fear.

"YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he yelled pointing his finger at Crona. Before the pinkette could react, Soul flung a powerful haymaker connecting to Crona's nose. Crona hit the ground hard, his nose bleeding black blood was running down his face. His nose was more than likely broken. But Soul didn't seem to be done with just that. Thankfully Ragnarok quickly stopped the bleeding.

Using the confusion Soul tackled Crona and was beating the shit out of him. The crowd was shouting for the fight. Maka was left too stunned to say move. All she did was stare in horror before finally finding her voice and started yelling something. The crowd however was too loud for anybody to hear her.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"GET'IM SOUL."

"YEAH TEACH THAT FREAK NOT TO MESS WITH DWMA."

"THIS BITCH DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE."

" AW MAN NOT EVEN LORD DEATH'S GOING TO SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS ASS."

"BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT TRAITOR."

That last comment hurt, Crona could already feel tears falling as Soul kept up his assault. Just as he was expecting the worst was yet to come the pain suddenly stopped. Maka had her book out, tears were in her eyes but she looked shocked at something. He looked around the room and saw what shocked Maka. There in front of him was Patty Thompson on top of Soul, beating the living hell out of him. He could already see a small bit of blood forming where Soul was.

"PATTY STOP!" Liz shouted

"THIS ROTTEN FUCKER HURT CRO-" she was caught off from a quick punch from Soul knocking her back. Soul got back up and was still as angry as ever but seemed to go after Patty now.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Liz yelled, standing in front of his sister as Kid tried to control of Patty. He was trying his hardest but when Patty was angry about something there was little that could stop her that wasn't giving her some chocolate, a giraffe rise, new clothes, or her sisters coaxing. But in of all the time Kid had been with Patty he had never seen her this angry. This was on a new level of anger.

"Excuse me Liz." Crona said, quietly stepping in front of her and Soul.

"What are you doing Crona?." Liz said, preparing herself for a fight. She didn't survive on the streets being a weakling after all.

"Souls after me not Patty. I'll be fine, just take her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." his voice was soft but serious. Liz hesitated for a moment but nodded her head and went to help Kid clam down her sister. Maka still couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to step in and help but at the same time she wanted to see what Crona would do. Every part of her wanted to Maka chop Soul into the ground but at the same time a part of her wanted to see Crona stand up for himself.

"Soul I don't know why your mad at me but if you're going to hurt someone then do it to me. Leave our friends out of this."

"Fair enough, I don't have a problem with that." Soul agreed. Once again the crowd cheered.

"YEAH! LETS GO!"

"COME'ON SOUL KICK HIS ASS"

"YOUR GOING DOWN WITCH"

"SOUL! SOUL! SOUL! SOUL! SOUL! SOUL!"

" Ha finally this reject is going to get exactly what he deserves."

"This going to be fun."

"I got 40$ on Soul"

Even though someone of them weren't shouting he could still hear their hurtful words. As Soul looked ready Crona just stood there, he had no intention to fight. As much as he didn't want to believe it he knew everything was true. The crowd was right, he was a loser, a monster, the son of a witch, a freak, and a traitor. He didn't deserve to have friends, he didn't deserve Maka. He deserved every bit of this and he wasn't going to get away from it. He just hung his head in shame and waited for the inevitable.

But instead nothing happened. The crowd wasn't cheering anymore and the room was silent. Looking up from the floor he saw Maka in front of him, her book hanging by her sides covered in blood. Soul was on the ground bleeding and barely moving.

"I want you assholes to listen to me and listen very fucking carefully." Maka said. Her words were slow and soft but he could feel the malice and hatred dripping from the sentence.

"If ANY OF YOU ROTTEN LITTLE SHITS ever TRIES TO HURT CRONA. I will come down on you like a fucking tidal wave of pain and destruction. You will need lord death to build some giant fucking wall in between us to keep me from fucking murdering you. I am talking arm tearing, disemboweling, bone breaking , skull smashing, heart ripping, eye gouging shit. I will fucking annihilate you from this world and not even your soul will see the afterlife. I will slaughter you and your families if you ever try any some stupid shit with him. I obliterate you. I WILL FUCK! YOU! UP! she screeched.

All at once the color drained from everyone's faces. Maka Albarn, THE Maka Albarn had turned from the heavenly savior and defeater of the Kishin, to the hellish nightmare that was worse than any monster in existence. Crona himself had been drained of all the color in his already pale skin, even Kid, Liz, and Patty were scared. Kid and Liz quietly started to drag Patty away from the scene so as not to cause more problems. As he looked around the room some more he could clearly see some yellow stains in front of a boys white shirt. He had just pissed himself and Crona was sure that he wasn't the first. There was a smell in the air so bad that it smelt like someone crapped themselves. Which was more than likely true.

Crona could still feel the anger emanating from the girl he liked. Not even Medusa was this scary. If she were alive right now this would be the point where she would back away and run out of the room. Crona himself was still frozen with fear, he had never seen her so angry before in his life. He felt a little jealous of Soul now, at least he was unconscious.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE?! RUN!" Maka screamed. And just like that everybody scattered. He had never seen so many people run so fast in his life. When Maka turned to face him again her anger changed to sadness, he could already see tears falling down her face. In the end Crona tried to stand up for himself but he was still too kind hearted to hurt Soul. He wouldn't hurt his friends no matter what they did to him.

"Cr-Crona I-I'm S-sorry." she said through her tears. All his pain and anguish was replaced with the sadness of seeing Maka cry. He never wanted to see her cry and he hated that he was the cause of her tears. As stood up he could feel his entire face hurt, his nose was broken and he was pretty sure his lip was split. None of that mattered though, it wasn't nearly as painful as seeing Maka cry.

"Maka I..." He wanted to say something but he didn't get the chance. Maka ran into him and hugged him with everything she had. He could feel the tears soak his robe but it didn't matter.

"Please don't cry Maka. I'm fine really. Look it's all ok now." he said. He tried to sound as convincing as he could but somehow his words didn't come out as well as he had hoped. At least he didn't stutter.

"No it's not Crona. You don't deserve this. All your life you were hurt and abused, but you are the most wonderful and kindest and gentleness person I ever met. You always stick your neck out to protect your friends even though you're afraid and don't know how to deal with things. Her tears were causing her to hiccup. He started rubbing circles in her back, hoping to make her feel better.

"It's ok Maka."

"Stop it Crona! Just stop it!" she yelled. She was beating on his chest but it didn't hurt. He didn't mind.

"You're such a good person and yet these people are too stupid to see that. I want you to be happy Crona and I've failed." she cried. His heart almost stopped when he heard. She blamed herself ? No she shouldn't cry over him. He was the one who didn't deserve her, he was the one who didn't deserve a second chance, he should be the one crying. But seeing her like this hurt more than any sort of injury he ever had.

He waited till she stopped crying, his arms still around her trying to comfort the sadness in her heart. He waited till she calmed down. He gently tilted her face to meet his own. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears, he would do anything to make sure she would never have to cry again.

"Maka you are the greatest, most wonderful person in the world. You beat the kishin, you saved death city, you killed Medusa." He then pulled her closer to his chest. She nuzzled her head closely to his chest, hearing the soothing beating of his heart. She never had felt more safe.

"And most of all, you saved me Maka. You're my first and only friend. I would die trying to protect you and to see you smile. You didn't fail me Maka, you did more for me than anyone else has and I'll always be grateful to you." he smiled at her.

"Crona..." she smiled, new tears of happiness appearing but he quickly wiped those away.

"Come on, let's go get lunch." he said. Maka wiped away the rest of the tears that Crona missed and nodded. He held his hand out for her to grab and with that they both walked down the hall hand in hand.

**Oh god it's finally done. It is now 3:11 AM and I admit I went in a way different direction then I wanted. Honestly I think this is kind of sappy and a little too much but I'm too tired to change anything and I don't want to blow this off. I promise to do better in the next chapter and make the chapters shorter to make it easier. If you all could review I'd appreciate it. Anyways on brighter note, I worked on this immediately after the first post and I promise to keep going till it's done. So at least I'm not going to make ya'll wait :D**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Note: I am very tired right now so if I miss fixing some errors please point them out so I can update the chapters later ok.**

**PEACE!** :)


	3. Sent Away

**Hello everyone welcome once again to my Fanfiction. I admit I jumped the gun when I added the action before hand. I was WAY too early for Soul to lose his cool at this point but whatever ya know? Just got to roll with it now. Thankfully I can keep going with what I got and make it work. Again please forgive me. I will also be starting a Attack on Titan story too. I'll post my Hetalia story soon and after that I'll see what I can work on. Anyways, Soul Eater is owned by Atushi Okubo and Funimation. Please enjoy.**

Sent Away

Now normally when you go to eat lunch with your friends you sit around and talk about life and enjoy the excellently prepared school food. Crona and his friends would sit around and talk about random things, from Patty's love of giraffes, Black Star being a god, Kid and his OCD, Maka and her books, Soul making jokes and getting Maka chopped, Tsubaki and her cooking, Liz and her clothes, and Crona would just sit there and listen, enjoying being there with them. That would be a normal day. Too bad today was anything but normal.

As Maka and Crona entered the lunch room they each felt a bit nervous. After Crona's fight and Maka's exploding on everyone it didn't seem smart to go into a room with the same people that were there. Facing their friends was going to be less easy then the other kids. At least Maka didn't care what the others thought while Crona was used to people making fun at him at this point. But being with Kid, Liz, and Patty was going to be awkward, especially since none of them knew what to say. But it couldn't be helped now. Maka wasn't going to let the opinions of others stand in the way of her having lunch with her friends. Crona had to go so Ragnarok wouldn't beat him on the head for awhile. He could only imagine the things he was going to have to do so his weapon would keep this whole thing a secret. Hopefully a mountain of candy didn't cost too much.

Both quietly got in line to get food, Crona stayed back to get seconds for his partner while Maka waited for him. They sat down at their usual spot and hoped their friends wouldn't judge them for what happened. Crona wanted to look to Maka for guidance but the poor girl was just as lost as he was. He could tell she was nervous, her fist were clenched and her eyes were focused to ground. He had to do something, he wasn't sure if it would help the situation but there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Maka, Crona, you took your sweet time didn't you." said Liz. Crona was surprised, he'd been expecting harsh words, scared faces, angry glares, or little to no eye contact what so ever. But his friends sat there like nothing had happened. Maka looked just as confused as he did, probably expecting the same thing. Patty was quite for once but she was smiling at him. It made him feel good to see his friends smile, even if he had no idea why.

"Hey before you both go off being depressed and stuff I just want to say that there was nothing wrong what you two did. " said Liz. She sounded a little sad but was kind none the less.

"Indeed." Kid agreed.

"You were really scary Maka." Patty laughed. She seemed as happy as ever, without a care in the world, almost ignorant of the incident where she nearly beat Soul to a bloody pulp. Maka couldn't believe that after everything that happened, her friends were still awesome enough to not let this bother them. But then again she was happy that they were.

"W-wait you guys aren't mad at me?" Crona still had doubts about being off the hook so easily. He still didn't believe that he deserved a second chance to even be here, much less be forgiven for making Soul so upset with him.

"Why would we be mad at you Crona?" said Liz. Normally Liz would expect this kind of thing from him. He never had any confidence in himself and just went with the flow everyone seemed to drag him in without complaint other then saying "I don't know how to deal with this." It was like his trademark, he could never go a day without it. But this was something else entirely, he didn't do anything wrong, but he took the blame anyways.

"Yeah it's not your fault Soul was being a douche" Patty added. Her voice wasn't cheery anymore, in fact she looked a little angry by what happened. Soul just exploded on Crona and didn't even give him a chance to react. He just ran up and decked the poor kid like it didn't matter.

"I agree, what Soul did was out of line. I'm surprised you didn't fight back Crona." Kid included.

"Yeah what's up with that?" said Patty.

"I-I just don't like h-hurting my friends. No matter what they do to me" Crona said truthfully. He didn't want to hurt his friends regardless of what happened. They did so much for him that it felt like a betrayal to ever think about hurting them. All his life he was told to hurt things, to kill things, to feel miserable. Now that it's all gone he didn't want to go back, besides he was used to feeling pain.

"Still..." It was a fact that Liz wasn't the most forgiving when it came to her friends safety, even worse if it was Patty. But seeing Crona so forgiving and humble gave her a new respect for the guy. She wasn't going to follow by example any time soon though. It just wasn't in her nature to let these things slide. If nobody wanted a black eye then they shouldn't mess with her friends and family, nothing more to it.

"A-at least you guys are fine. That's all I could ask." said Crona.

"Crona your so sweet. You're like a chocolate sundae, with marshmallows, and caramel, and more chocolate, and-" Patty began to drool slightly.

"Ok Patty we get it."

"H-hey guys what about me?" Maka had been quite for awhile now and almost everyone other then Crona forgot she was there. How ironic that the boy who was normally invisible was now the center attention while she was left in the dark. She felt a little left out that nobody said anything to her yet but she was happy enough that her friends decided to overlook the death threat she gave everyone.

"Same for you Maka, You were awesome. I have never seen someone as angry as you. Hell you even had me scared for a minute" said Liz.

"Yeah you were really, really, really scary." laughed Patty.

"I must admit, even though I'm used to you being mad this was a whole new level of anger. It was interesting actually" said Kid. It was true that Maka had some issues when it came to her temper. Almost everyone has suffered her Maka chop at one point in time including himself, Black Star, Soul, Ragnarok, Crona, Spirit, Oxford, Blair, Stein, and Soul again. The definition of insanity is doing something over and over again and expecting different results. Apparently Soul never got the message or else he wouldn't end up with a concussion every few days.

Maka was about to deny having anger problems when she heard a groan coming from Crona. He bent over holding his gut while a little tiny black blob appeared out of his back. How can he deal with a small black blood monster bursting out of his back every day? It looked really painful since Ragnarok has to break through Crona skin just to appear in front of them. Having him do that every day to eat, bully, and insult everyone looks like hell in itself.

"Hey wimps where's my food?" said the black blob.

"Ragnarok, as charming as ever, we were just talking about you." said Kid. It's amazing how calm and collective he can be sometimes.

"Oh yeah? What about three stripes?" Kid twitched for a minute. He was always so sensitive about his stripes and how it destroyed his symmetry. Every time someone brought it up he would yell and freak out and cry and pitch a fit and then play dead until someone knocked some sense into him. Either by yelling at him to stop or asking him gently to calm down. Only the Thompson sister have been able to do this though. Sometimes his other friends could but those were rare.

"I'm garbage! Filthy fucking reaper garbage! Please someone kill me and put me out of my misery, spare yourself on seeing this pathetic piece of worthless trash!" Kid yelled. Ragnarok laughed at Kid's misery, he always thought it was funny when someone else got hurt and messing with Kid always seemed to make his day. The only one who'd actually do something about it was Maka and after her little episode in the hall he thought it best not to mess with her for now. Now the sisters were trying to comfort him, tell him he was amazing, how he was a great reaper and a loyal friend. After that Kid seemed to calm down a bit and regained his composure.

"Anyways we would like to know why Soul assaulted Crona."

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" said Ragnarok. He had grabbed the food Crona brought him and ate it all in one bite, then grabbed a large portion of Crona's and did the same. Crona didn't seem to bothered by this though, he just brushed it off like nothing happened and tried to salvage what was left of his lunch. Maka looked angry though, no matter how many times she chopped him he still never got it through his head that stealing someone's food, especially Crona's food, was wrong. She quietly pulled out her dictionary, ready to smash the black blood creature back into his meister's body.

"Because we need to know why a friend of ours tried to hurt Crona. We know you said something to Soul before he attacked and we want to know what it was." Kid was poker face as he talked to Ragnarok but all at once the rest of them remembered what he said back in the hall. Maka's face went red with embarrassment while Crona's was dark grey. Patty looked a bit annoyed by it, frowning at the memory instead of laughing while Liz just found the whole situation awkward. This was going to be a long lunch period.

"I plan to pay you in candy for your co-operation." Of course he would try to bribe Ragnarok. It was the only way to get him to go along with anything and behave himself. The creature's sweet tooth was expensive to satisfy and for the most part none of them liked having to convince him just to do the simplest of things. The only other thing to get him to behave was a Maka chop but those weren't as common as one would think. Maka was always afraid of hitting Crona and would hesitate, giving Ragnarok enough time to get away before she had time to recover.

"Alright deal. The albino punk got all butt hurt when he found out that pig tails over there wanted to fuck Crona." The black blood weapon did a small pelvic thrust at that last part. Crona felt a little violated having his weapon do a small comedic pelvic thrust while still on top of his head in addition to being embarrassed from his vulgar words. Ragnarok never was one for subtlety. Maka was positively horrified, she didn't think today could get any worse.

All at once her friends eyes were on her, trying to see if Ragnarok was telling the truth or not. Ragnarok always loved messing with them but now none of them knew what to believe. Maka tried to think of a way to explain what happened. Crona was a good person and a wonderful friend, someone she couldn't imagine life without, but she was tired, it was six in the morning, and her friend was up because he was scared of his alarm clock and she offered him to sleep in her bed with her so he wouldn't have to worry. So far that was as good as an explanation as ever. Hopefully it was enough to convince her friends that she wasn't like her father. Just the thought of sharing some disgusting perverted gene of his was enough to make her shudder, he was going to get a Maka chop after this.

She took a deep breath and explained everything. The early morning, the exhaustion, the unthinking statement, and everything else that happened that morning. Her friends were surprised for a moment but seemed to understand the situation. Patty looked relieved after the fact while Liz was disappointed there wasn't anything to gossip about. Kid was stoic as ever but he understood the situation well enough, he never was one to judge unless it had to do with symmetry and even then it was never about his friends. I guess they figured out that it was an accident although something in the back of her mind told her that they were not going to let her live it down.

"Well I see no reason why Soul would be upset then. It was just a misunderstanding after all" said Kid. It really was no big deal. There was nothing that was going on between her and Crona, even if there was it wouldn't have an effect on Soul. The situation still didn't make any sense to her. Did she hurt or insult him? Her and Soul have always had disagreements in the past, they still do now, even worse than usual but that wouldn't be an excuse to hurt poor Crona. Normally he would yell at her for being uncool or something and then leave to hang out with Black Star. He'd come back at dinner, they'd talk, he'd apologize, and life went on like normal. But how did Crona fit into all of this?

"Crona, do you have any idea why Soul would want to hurt you?" said Kid. Crona didn't need to think long to find the answer. There were several reasons why he was hated. He was a traitor, he tried to kill his friends, he killed innocent people, he was a coward, he was awkward, his blood was black, he was the son of a witch, and he drove Stein away from everyone and into Medusa clutches. The memory of meeting Maka and Soul for the first time and giving Soul that horrible scar across his chest burned into his memory. That was probably the reason why Soul hated him, it had to be. Maybe he felt like he would hurt Maka and tried to defend her. But he would never hurt Maka. Never in a million years would he hurt her. He would rather die than ever lay a finger on her. But he understood why Soul would think that way and he didn't blame him one bit. He deserved everything he got. He hung his head in shame as memories of his past deeds flooded his mind. The rest of his friends saw his sadness and felt ashamed for making him remember the terrible things in his life. Kid felt guilty for asking such a question.

"Crona did you really do something? Or are you thinking back to when we first met in the church?" Maka put a hand on his soldier and felt him flinch. He didn't move away but she could tell that he was blaming himself for what happened in the past. She knew Crona was innocent, he would never talk bad about anybody, not even that thing that called herself his mother. He even stood up in front of Liz to protect any of them from getting hurt. He never was angry, never violent, never tried to hurt anybody unless he was forced to. Seeing him being mistreated again and again by others was horrifying, not just because they were hurtful but because she couldn't always be there to stop them. But now wasn't the time to feel sorry for herself. Crona needed comfort, not more sadness, so she smiled and hugged him close to calm his thoughts.

"I already told you I forgive you. Kid forgives you, Patty, forgives you, Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star, and even Soul forgives you. He's just being an ass right now but believe me, it has nothing to do with you." Crona wasn't convinced but Maka hugs always made things better, no matter what it was. He couldn't help the blush on his face but he slowly put his hands around her waist and hugged her back. For a brief moment, everything was at peace. He would have forgotten his friends were there if Kid hadn't cleared his throat.

"Maka's right Crona. We don't blame you for what happened in the past " said Kid. Both of Thompson sister smiled in agreement. None of them could hate Crona, not even if they wanted to. He was too innocent and kind to hate. It was true that his constant fear of the outside world was aggravating at times but they were patient with him. He was like the shy kid brother of the group, sure they had to hold his hand sometimes but in the end they loved him like their own, at least as far as friendship was concerned. Maka was relieved that her friends understood. But now she had something very important to do, although she doubted Crona was going to enjoy it.

"MAKA CHOP"

Without any warning a large dictionary came down on Crona's head. The force wasn't enough for him to hit the ground like Soul or Black Star but it was still painful. Everyone's mouth was hanging open. Crona was rubbing the top of his head and trying to calm his headache. His years of being beaten on the head by Ragnarok made him used to it but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Ragnarok received most of the damage and was slammed to the point where his head bounced off the table, luckily he was leaning over to try and steal more food so he didn't land on top of his meister head. He muttering a few curse words before finally retreating.

"Remember what I said Crona? I told you this morning that I'd Maka Chop you if you ever thought bad about yourself" Maka smiled. She didn't like hitting Crona but she did promise him what would happen if he didn't stop.

Crona looked taken back for a moment, he knew that this could happen but he didn't think she'd actually go through with it. He wasn't angry, not even upset, just confused. He guessed a small part of him thought she was joking and wouldn't do much about it. It was a lesson learned for him, one that he wasn't going to forget any time soon. Still, it could have been much worse. He didn't get it nearly as bad as Black Star or Soul, who would get hit so hard their faces would crack the floor when they fell, followed by a small fountain of blood. Maka had already put her book back wherever it came from by the time he realized what happened. In the time he spent living with Maka he still never found out where she hid her dictionary. She would have it one moment and before anyone recover from the shock she would put it away to someplace mysterious. He always wondered where she kept it but it seemed like an inappropriate question to ask, especially since it was something he probably wouldn't want to know. It was easier to ignore the details and focus on not giving her a reason to use it.

"Was that really necessary Maka?" said Kid. Normally Maka would use her chops when the situation needed it. However, hitting an injured Crona right after a fight didn't seem like the best course of action. Before Maka could respond she saw the school's resident zombie head toward them, holding what appeared to be a bleeding person in his arms. He didn't look like he was in a rush so the person he was carrying must not have been seriously injured. Crona scooted back a bit and tried to avoid looking at the blue man. He was never going to get used to Sid.

"Hello everyone, Lord Death sent me to get you. He wants to see you all effective immediately." The undead teacher shifted the weight in his arms giving the group a better view of the body. A head of spikey white hair was dangling off the side of Sid's arm. There was no doubt it was Soul, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and blood was still dripping from where Maka hit him. For him to be unconscious this long must have been one seriously brutal Maka Chop. Sid must have found him while patrolling the halls.

"Thank you Sid we'll be there soon" said Kid.

Sid nodded and left to go bring Soul to the nurse's office. The group finished what was left of their dinner and headed over to the death room to meet the Grim Reaper himself. On the way the group was met with some suspicious stares from the other students. They'd stop talking as the group passed by, some of them would walk to the other side of the hall. It was clear that word got out about what happened. Maka couldn't stand the stares, normally when she Maka chopped Soul or Black Star the students would stare and just walk away. But this was different, now they were afraid of her, of what she will do to them if they ever crossed her. She might as well be another kishin out on a rampage. It didn't matter though, let them think whatever they want, it doesn't change anything about who she was. Ignoring the others the group arrived at deaths door. Kid knocked eight times before walking in.

"Hey, hey, hey What's up? What's up? How are you all doing?" Lord Death cheered. He was sitting in his chair and enjoying a cup of tea with both Spirit and Azusa, the latter looking very serious and slightly agitated. The red haired man next to her was casually sipping tea before realizing his daughter was in the room. Now normally when Spirit saw Maka he would run over and try to hug her or something of that nature and she would chop him when he got too close. It looked like he was about to get up but then stopped and looked to Azusa, silently looking for permission to do his normal routine. The woman shook her head no, making Spirit sit back down. Maka saw this and was happy that someone was able to keep her father under control. She made a mental note to thank Azusa later.

"You wished to see us father?" said Kid

"Yes kiddo I need you all to visit a small town in Louisiana. We've received word of a pre-kishin terrorizing the citizens" said Lord Death, casually drinking his tea. The young reaper cringed at his nickname. It was fair for his father to use it when they were alone but when there were others around he expected his father to be at least professional when talking to him. Sometimes he felt his father did this on purpose to embarrass him in front of his friends.

"Father I understand why you'd send someone strong but does it really need to be all of us. One team should be enough." said Kid. He could only wonder what kind of monster needed more than one team to defeat. It was normal for meisters and weapons to get hurt during battles with pre-kishin, sometimes killed, but Lord Death never sent more than another team to finish the job. The fact that his father needed more than one of the most powerful teams in the DWMA to fight a single kishin egg was more than a bit suspicious.

"Normally I'd agree with you, however certain circumstances have come to our attention that may require more than one team to handle." Lord death had finished drinking his tea and was now focused on the teens in front of him.

"So far we've sent three other teams after the same target and all three haven't returned. This assignment was sent several weeks ago, all teams had reported in when they first entered the town but none of them have checked in since then, no confirmation, no description of the pre-kishin, no calls for help, nothing at all" said Azusa. As expected the woman was very serious and professional when explaining the situation.

"Unfortunately, because they've been gone for so long we have to assume the worst. It'd be appreciated for you all to tell us what happened to the missing teams if you find them" said Spirit. His normal goofy attitude was replaced with a serious tone. All three teams were comprised of children, no older than his own daughter. The idea of those kids being killed by some sick maniac made his heart ache, not just because they were children, but because it was moments like these that he truly feared for his daughter's safety. Maka was strong, brave, smart, was more than willing to put herself in harm's way to protect her friends. He always had confidence in her abilities, he knew she could take care of herself if things got bad but there was always a constant fear of watching her leave and never seeing her again. The pain of losing your child was something he didn't wish on his worst of enemies.

"This is important Kid, more so then any other mission you've had before. I have full confidence in all your abilities but to just to be safe I want one of you to check in when all of you reach the town and confirm that you all made it safely. After that report in when you've finished the job" said Lord Death.

"Understood, consider it done." Now finished with the meeting Kid bowed respectively before his father and left the death room with the rest of the group. The news was a bit unnerving to say the least, the rest of the group could feel the same thing. It was unheard for three teams to fail the same mission, not with such little information regarding the enemy. In his mind Kid could only wonder what creature was powerful enough to takeout three trained weapon and meister teams with such ease. It couldn't have been a witch or else his father would have said so. It was unlikely that witches would terrorize an entire town anyways as they prefer to remain secretive so as not draw the attention of the DWMA. The whole situation didn't make any sense.

As the group left the school grounds nobody said a word, none of them even looked at each other, but everybody knew what was to be. Maka didn't feel like visiting Soul at the moment, at least not with Crona with her and she would tell Tsubaki the details when she got home. There had been enough problems today without her adding more. As group split up Maka couldn't help but feel worried about the boy she was with. She promised to protect Crona, to make him happy, to give him the life he deserved, and she was going to do everything in her power to make it happen. She was not going to fail again. With determination in her heart she closed the distance between her and Crona, gently grabbing his arm, using his shoulder to lean on. She felt him tense up for a moment, surprised by the sudden contact but then slowly starting to relax against her touch. Both of them were silent as they walked home, neither of them needing anything more than each other to make it the rest of the way.

**Hey guys, I'm happy to say that I'm finally finished with this chapter. Believe me that this was harder than I thought it would be. The amount of time it took to come up with something coherent was a pain in itself, it was just hard to come up with something for some reason. So far it's taken me three chapters just get them to leave school and I still have to write about the mission, the horror, the drama, the...you know what? I'm not going to tell you the rest. Hopefully you can bear with me some more and I promise I'll pick up the pace for things, so this won't be too long. I thought about adding more dialogue this chapter but as you can see I jumped between the point of views of a few characters here, so I'm sorry for that as well. Oh and to the people who wish for me to add their own twist in the story (OC's, special plot, etc.) I appreciate your feedback and I'm honored you would trust me with your ideas but I have to say that I'm going to have to save them for another fan-fiction because with the direction I am going to right now (even though I keep getting off track) there is little I can do to incorporate it into the story. Anyways I hope you point out my mistakes and give me your thoughts. **

**Peace.**


	4. A Restless Morning

**Hey guys I'm back and ready for more writing. After my last chapter I thought about what to do next and I can safely say that I have no clue on how to proceed next. I've got a general idea but there are so many different thoughts for the same part that it's hard to make a decision, especially since it'll be important later on. But I'm just going to wing it and rewrite it when it's done. Hopefully it won't take too long. Anyways Soul Eater belongs to ****Atushi Okubo and Funimation. Please enjoy. **

**Oh and on a side note, after reading one of my reviews from this story I found out some of you think I am a girl. I'm sorry to disappoint but I am in fact a man, I'm 19 years old to be specific, not a big deal but I'd like to clear this up now to avoid any misconceptions later. You are more than welcome to check out my profile for any other info if you want.**

A Restless Morning

They say a person can be judged by what kind of company they keep. It's a shallow statement meant to purposely discredit the friends of a person, solely to hurt their feelings. For Maka, her friends consist of an albino who mostly cares about looking cool, a blue haired idiot with a big ego, a death god obsessed with symmetry, a short blonde girl with a love for snapping the necks of giraffes, a rude black blood monster with a sweet tooth, a tall motherly girl who can't control her meister, and a friend with an insane fear of the supernatural. They all had their own little problems but in the end that's what made them unique from everyone else. It's what made her happy to be with them and it was the reason that they were able to get along so well. Yet there was one friend that was special to her, more than all the others. He was brave but timid, awkward but sweet, weird but unique. He was a conglomerate of conflicting assets and interesting quirks but in the end that's what made him truly special to her.

That day when they came home after receiving their mission was, for better words, interesting. Crona had once again offered to cook for her, promising to make up for making her worry about him. She tried to stop him, offering to make him something instead but he was persistent in taking care of it. To be honest it felt rather flattering for him to make something her, it gave her a chance to sit back and relax with a good book for awhile. When it was time to eat she walked into the kitchen expecting something simple to be made. Sure enough her pink haired friend made spaghetti and meatballs. He was even kind enough to set up the table for them, it would have been all perfect if Ragnarok hadn't decided to pop out and steal all of Crona's food. Thankfully she was able to Maka chop him before the little creature had a chance to retreat.

So far the rest of the day turned out somewhat well. Maka had called Tsubaki and explained the situation, leaving out the part where she threatened to murder everyone for pissing her off and hurting Crona. The conversation was a little awkward but Tsubaki understood and told her that Soul had decided to spend the night with her and Black Star. It was probably for the best, knowing that Black Star didn't know when to keep his mouth shut she was hoping for him to say why Soul did what he did. Maybe spending some time away from each other may be good for them. Plus, as much as it was selfish for her to admit it, she was happy he was gone so she could spend quality time with Crona, having to go a day without arguments or complaints was a nice change of pace.

But as the afternoon turned into evening things started to change. They had both finished their homework and taken a shower and were talking when Crona noticed the time. It was late, nearly midnight and they knew they had to get up early tomorrow for their trip to Louisiana, but there was still the problem of Crona's sleeping habits. She knew he was afraid of his alarm clock and she wanted to find a way to help feel safe, to no longer have to fear waking up. Not only that but there were times where she would hear noises coming from his room late at night and when she went to check, she would find him in the corner of the room, his face full of tears and clutching his pillow for dear life. She would hold him until his tears stopped and would comfort him the best she could, hoping that his fears would dispel so that he could rest peacefully. But there were times where he wouldn't sleep for days because of his nightmares, evidence from the bags under his eyes the next day. In those times she would have to hold him close every night before he slept so he would have pleasant dreams, even then he sometimes lied to her so as to keep her from worrying.

The conversation from today replayed over again in her mind, her invitation for Crona to spend the night with her in bed. With everything that's happened today it would be horrible for him to go to sleep just so he would suffer late into the night. The blame would all be hers, knowing that there was something she could do and did nothing to help. But at the same time she didn't want anything to change between them. How could she ask him to sleep with her and not make things awkward? Even if her intentions were good it would probably scare him and make things uncomfortable later on. At this point is was deciding on the lesser of two evils, either take a chance and help Crona through the night or let him suffer the inevitable nightmare that was to come. There was no clear definite answer for her. She could hope that Crona would go through the night without a problem, but experience has taught her otherwise, knowing that he still suffered nightmares of his mother's abuse. Then again if he was to sleep with her, then there was still the chance of changing the way they felt about each other. She didn't want to lose Crona, not after everything they've been through together. It would all be her fault for driving him away if she did. Now it was time to make a choice, in the end she could only hope that it would be the right one.

"Hey Crona...can I ask you something ...please?

"Hmmm? What is it Maka?" His look reminded her of a child waiting patiently for his parent to tell him something.

"Well I know you've been having trouble sleeping and all...and with what happened today I...I...I was wondering if you wanted to sleep with me." Her voice had said the words so fast it almost felt like one whole word. Somewhere Maka hoped that he wouldn't have understood and just go to bed like usual. But the surprised expression on his face said otherwise, his grey blush becoming apparent.

"W-w-w-w-what! M-M-Maka, I c-can't...I mean I s-shouldn't...I mean I'd l-l-love to sleep with you-in your bed I mean, not like the other t-thing- I mean not unless you w-want me to-I mean!..ummm... I-I-I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona was panicking now, his face in a deep dark grey blush and his body shaking violently. It scared him half to death, but not because he didn't want to, far from it, the thought of sleeping in the same room with Maka, in the same bed, seemed like a dream come true for him. But he didn't want to do something to make her hate him, he didn't want to risk losing the one person he truly cared about.

Maka didn't look calm either, seeing her friend freak out like this made her worried. So without thinking she ran over to Crona and threw her arms around him in a protective embrace. His body still continued to shake but slowly he started to calm down. It was a few minutes before he stopped completely and eventually he started wrap his arms around her in return. After a while she pulled away, much to both their displeasure.

"I'm sorry Crona I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make you feel safe and with what happened today it just...I don't know...felt like the right thing to ask. You don't have to if you don't want to, it was probably stupid of me to even ask right?" Maka laughed awkwardly. She wanted to play it off as no big deal so her friend wouldn't hold it against her but she was still very serious on the offer.

Crona wasn't sure how to respond. He knew Maka was only trying to help him and that he was more than likely going to have another nightmare, but he couldn't let her go through all that trouble just for him. It wasn't fair for her to make room for him and probably stop her from getting sleep just so he could be comfortable. Maka noticed Crona hesitation in answering and looked sad for it, making him feel even worse.

"Crona...please...I don't want you to be afraid anymore. I don't want to hear noises in the night and find you crying in the corner. I want to help you Crona, please if you don't do it for yourself then do it for me...please." Crona looked as if he was about to speak, but no words escaped his mouth. She could tell that he was giving in. Maka felt bad having to guilt Crona into doing this but she was right in what she said. This situation was all too familiar to her and she couldn't let the routine continue. Normally she would use this sort of thing on her father to get books and other things, sometimes using it on Soul so he would do his chores, although she felt he was slowly getting immune to it. Her words seemed to have really affected Crona, making Maka feel terrible for having done it to him. But it was already said and she couldn't take her words back now if she wanted too. All she could do now was wait for his reply.

"A-a-alright Maka. So long as it's ok with you I'll do it." He gave a weak smile as he spoke, but even so she knew he was only doing this for her and not himself. It was now that she wished her voice had been silent and she had let him be, maybe then she wouldn't feel as bad as she did. But now there was little she could do to convince him otherwise. It was midnight and she had wasted enough time trying to convince herself that it was all for the best. Maka asked Crona to go change into his pajamas while she did the same, after all she couldn't necessarily undress in front of him.

When he came back he was wearing the black t-shirt with matching pajama pants that she got him for Christmas. He rarely wore anything other than his black robe or his red jumpsuit, sometimes his white shirt and pants for special occasions, so giving him a little more variety in his clothing was a good idea. She'd be lying if she said he wasn't handsome, his male features showing through quite nicely as compared to his feminine appearance when he wore his robe. She wore a red night shirt and black short shorts, a little too much skin to show but it was either this or going in her underwear. It was obvious to see that he was a little nervous about sleeping in the same bed as her and to be honest she wasn't confident either.

"Well time for bed then" said Maka. Her voice was lased with fake enthusiasm as she tried to comfort her friend and dispel the awkward tension forming in the room. Maka climbed into bed and slid under the covers, making sure to make enough room for Crona. She was a bit nervous about letting a boy into her bed, but she trusted Crona enough to know he would never do anything to her while she slept. As he got under the covers with her she reached over and turned the light off, brushing her chest over his own so she could reach. Thankfully the lights were out so Maka couldn't see the blush on Crona's face.

"Good night Crona."

"G-good night Maka."

The room was quite as both teens tried to sleep, both trying to move just enough to get comfortable but without making any noise. However, the task was beginning to be easier said than done. Crona closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on falling asleep as much as he could. Trouble is, the effort was having an opposite effect. The more Crona tried to sleep, the more he stayed awake and the more his thoughts traveled to the person next to him. He didn't want to disturb her from getting sleep, but now he wasn't going to get any. He laid at the edge of the bed, his back facing Maka, too afraid to turn around. But there was a small part of him that wanted to turn, to see the girl he loved and admire her features while she rested. His thoughts were at war with each other, each one trying to coax him into doing different things. To go to his own room and endure the nightmares, to turn and face her, to just suck it up and try to salvage the rest of the night and get some sleep, to go for a walk to clear his mind, get some water so he could relax, but all those thoughts had the possibility of waking Maka.

Finally he was able to resolve himself to try a face her, maybe seeing her would be enough to calm his mind and give him some much deserved sleep. He always felt better when he saw Maka so maybe this would be the same.

As he turned around, his pale blue eyes met beautiful forest green ones. Maka had a similar problem, and came up with the same solution. She felt that if she were to look at him, she could get used to his presence in her bed and might finally get some much needed sleep. But her plan backfired the moment her eyes met his. For a moment neither one said a word, both captivated by each other's stare. Maka felt herself being drawn to him like a moth to a flame, desperately wanting to close the distance between them. Crona had felt the same and started to move closer as well. When they finally met in the middle Maka couldn't help but snuggle up to him with her head resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beat soothing her worries away, her soul matching perfectly with his, giving a warm feeling all over her body. For Crona it almost felt like a dream, as he felt Maka rest against him he couldn't help but wrap his arm around her, pulling their bodies closer until there was nothing left between them.

Crona laid there holding the girl he cared for above all else in his arms, his mind finally at peace as he drifted off to sleep. As he slept he did not feel as sense of dread as usual. There were no night time horrors of killing innocents or being locked in a dark room, no painful memories of his mother's abuse or thoughts of becoming a kishin, instead he drifted off happily into a calm, dreamless, sleep.

When morning came Crona's peaceful slumber was destroyed by the loud beeping noise of an alarm clock, scarring him to the point where he lunged forward, knocking Maka out of her exhausted state and nearly off the bed. At first she was alarmed what was going on, but after hearing the alarm clock she understood the reason for her rude awakening. Still it would have been nicer to sleep in a little more. It was strange to admit it but she could definitely get used to this, having to wake up with Crona next to her, all snuggled up and warm. Everything except for the part where she nearly fell out of bed. Having Crona with her was one of the restful sleeps she's had in a long time. Crona had turned off the alarm clock after realizing what it was that scared him and finally saw what happened to Maka.

"Maka? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a little surprised."

Maka didn't feel like telling Crona that he was the one that almost knocked her off. It wasn't a big deal but knowing Crona he'd get upset and blame himself extensively and she didn't want to ruin the somewhat good morning. After that Maka decided to take a shower while Crona offered to cook breakfast. She didn't want to bother him, after all she was more than happy to cook for him but she let it go since he seemed to enjoy it. After her shower and a quite breakfast, Crona took his chance to get cleaned up, leaving Maka to relax for a bit.

As she was reading her book she started to hear what seemed to be yelling coming from the bathroom. Naturally she assumed it was Ragnarok attacking Crona, so she grabbed her dictionary and casually strolled to the bathroom to smash Ragnarok head open. At least if she did it now there would be little chance she'd have to hear it on the trip to Louisiana.

"Ragnarok how many times have I told to stop bullying Cron-" Her voice cut off there, for what she saw was something that nobody could have been prepared to see. There in front of her , was a naked Crona fighting off a black blood demon weapon , his body thrusted forward to reveal his large and very much erect, manhood. Ragnarok had been pulling Crona hair, trying to put soap in his eyes when Crona fought back. In an effort to get the upper hand the little black midget yanked away Crona's towel right before Maka entered the room. The argument between the two guy quickly stopped after Maka presence became known, it was as if time stood still as the shock settled in. He was skinny but muscular, the result from his years of sword fighting. His chest, which was skinny enough to see part of his rib cage, was nicely toned. Maka's mouth was hanging open, the size of his cock looked to be about nine inches long and maybe three inches thick with an erection pointing in her direction, several droplets of water were dripping from the tip, grabbing her attention as if it was a display meant just for her. His skin was as bare as a newborn babe, the dripping water seemed to shine off his body. Her nose began to bleed as she continued to stare, almost hypnotized by its existence. Never in her life had she seen one, the closest thing being the sex-ed classes at school and even then she couldn't say she was an expert.

"Like what you see girl? You can come and pet it if you want, I promise it won't bite." said Ragnarok. The small monster threw back his head and laughed at the misfortune of Maka and his meister. Crona finally had the decency to grab the towel that Ragnarok stole and cover up, but it was too little too late. Maka had already seen it all. Without thinking she threw the dictionary as hard as she could at Ragnarok's head. The creature never had a chance to dodge, his head exploding from the impact as the book was now literally buried inside his skull. Crona's face had changed from grey to pitch black from his embarrassment while Maka was a deep scarlet from hers. Without saying a word Maka turned around and ran back to the living room as fast as she could, grabbing her book to try and forget the picture that was just burned into her mind. It was unfortunate that Maka had been reading a romance novel or else she might have achieved that need.

"Ok, it's no big deal. It was all an accident and I know Ragnarok had something to do with it. Just play it cool, tell him it's alright, and everything will go smooth." Maka was desperately trying to coach herself into believing her words. Even though they were true for the most part it was still difficult to forget everything she seen, more specifically Crona's large...asset. She could already feel her blush coming back as the image replayed in her mind. The goal of preserving the way they saw each other just went down the drain, only this time it was in a way that there was no chance she could prepare for. With that in mind she could only imagine how confused and embarrassed her friend must be right now, probably too ashamed to even look at her in the eye anymore, not that she could blame him. After all it was a big shock for her too. But she wasn't going to let this small thing change their relationship. In hindsight she should have realized that something like this could happen, considering she was living with two boys.

After a few minutes Crona came back wearing his red jump suit instead of his black robe. He remembered Maka asking him to wear it more often, saying he looked better in it. Besides his robe was dirty and needed to be clean so this was all he had. But now there was the problem of facing Maka again. He didn't know how to deal with Maka seeing him naked, it was just too much humiliation for him to bear. Maybe he could tell her he was sick and stay home. No that wouldn't work, it would still mean he would have to face her later.

"Crona are you alright?" she asked. Maka didn't know why she asked the question since it was quite obvious that he wasn't. His eyes were focused to the ground, his posture was stiff, and he looked like a nervous wreck.

"Y-y-yeah I-I'm fine" he lied.

You sure? I mean if it's was about what happened back there you don't have to worry about it. It was my fault for walking in without knocking." Unfortunately it was true, she should have known that Crona wasn't dressed yet after he had just finished taking a shower.

"N-no it's my fault, I should have locked the door. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have seen-"

"Crona it's alright, It was just an accident, that's all. Not much we can do about it now, so let's put it behind us and forget it ever happened ok? " In all honesty it was unlikely she would be forgetting the event anytime soon. After what she saw, that image was going to be burned into her memory for a long time.

"O-o-ok" There was no way he was going to forget something like this, the embarrassment was going to follow him till the day he died. Things were awkward between them now, both of meisters wished to turn back the hands of time and stop it from happening. Maka looked around the room, desperately searching for something to break the tension, but nothing stood out to make things better. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Well we should hurry or we might be late." It was only eight in the morning but still they had to hurry. Lord Death wanted everyone to get there at a decent time to get information on the pre-kishin. It was clear the death god was taking this task very seriously so punctuality was key, even though their flight didn't leave for about another hour.

The trip to the airport was, more or less, uneventful. Since Soul had taken the motorcycle Maka and Crona had to take the bus . Having to sit next to near asleep people for twenty minutes wasn't the most interesting thing to do with their day. However, the only other options would be to walk, which would take too long, or to ask Maka's father for a ride, which was never going to happen.

The minute they stepped out off that bus a sudden blur of blonde hair rushed forward and tackled Crona. Kid had taken his father advice and took the girls early to the airport, even though it was against his eight o'clock morning routine. However, it seemed that Patty had been extra hyper that morning and was very interested in meeting Crona, so much so that she that it would be a good idea to glomp him out of nowhere. Maka didn't even have time to react.

"Crona? YAY! How've you been?! It's nice to see you again! Did you sleep well?!" Patty laughed. As Patty was hugging Crona on the ground, the boy was trying his hardest not to panic. It looked like he was trying to say something but his words were muffled by Patties cleavage pressed to his face and his arms were crushed by Patty's intense bear hug. Maka felt a little agitated watching her friend basically get molested, in fact it almost made her want to use her Maka Chop. Thankfully Maka had a teeny tiny amount of extra restraint needed to casually throw Patty off of him without having to use serious physical injury. The blonde girl was tossed back on her ass before she knew what hit her, quickly sitting up to furiously glare at Maka.

"Sorry Patty, I guess I don't know my own strength" said Maka. She didn't mean to be so rough with her, after all Patty was just being herself, even if herself meant trying to get very physical with Crona. With Patty out of the way Maka helped her friend up, holding onto his arm and leading him away from the crazy blonde. She didn't know why but watching Crona being hugged by Patty almost felt...painful. It wasn't like she hated Patty, the young girl was only acting the way she always did, but seeing Crona being hugged by another woman, even if it was a friend, just looked wrong. After all she was the one who would always comfort him with her hugs. He even said that he liked them, so it wasn't something she wanted share with anyone else. She'd apologize to Patty before their flight but for now it'd be best to find the rest of the group.

"We should probably go find our friends before we miss our fli-" Maka was cut off by the insane force pulling her backwards. Before she knew it she was stumbling and trying to hold on to Crona for dear life, the latter whom was just as confused as she was. It took her a minute to compose herself but it didn't take long to figure it out.

"Ahhh Cronaaaa" Patty whined.

"Why did you leave me all alone back there? I thought we were friends..." she said sadly, using her best sad puppy eyed face.

"W-w-we are! I-I-I'm sorry Patty, please don't be sad! " Crona didn't know how to handle his friends being sad, especially not ones who were sad over him. He wasn't any good at comforting people, mainly because he was always the one to be comforted. Patty stopped her puppy dog act and changed to a deep thinking look, as if weighing her options.

"Alright Crona, I'll forgive you for leaving but only if you make it up to me." Patty was nice with her tone but she knew that Crona would still feel a tad bit guilty about leaving her by herself. Now she had him right where she wanted him, all that left was to finish it.

"I want a hug and not a small pat on the back either. I want a long awesome super dooper hug!" she said enthusiastically.

"Ummm, o-ok I-I can do t-that" Crona tried smiling. Crona was about to open his arms but suddenly felt something pulling on him. Maka had been there the whole time holding Crona's arm and by looks of it, didn't feel like letting go just yet.

"Uh M-Maka?"

"Huh? What?" Maka was snapped out of her thoughts.

"I want Crona to give me a hug. He can't really do that with you holding him like that. Beside you probably been holding onto him all day, give someone else a turn. Sharing is caring right?" Patty was starting to get a little annoyed at this point. Having Maka try and delay her hug with Crona was seriously wearing out her patience and if she didn't get that hug then she was seriously going to hurt something, or maybe threaten Kid about moving his pictures, whichever made her feel better. Without warning Patty walked right up and got in Maka's face.

"You can let go now..." Her voice maintained a child like innocents, but now with a more forceful manner. She was trying restrain herself from just shoving Maka away and stealing Crona for herself.

Maka was reluctant to let Crona go, it was like having to share her favorite toy with somebody she didn't like. But the more she thought about the more it, the more she believed it for the best. It was only a hug right? It wasn't as if Patty would steal him away from her...right? Maka wanted to believe that, she truly did. After all she was probably just being paranoid. What harm could one little hug between friends do? With a maintained calmness, she let go of her of Crona and took a step back.

Patty had a gleam in her eye. The second Maka let go of him she rushed over and gave him the greatest, strongest hug she could, making sure to bury his face deep in her cleavage to get his interest. The look on Maka's face was absolutely priceless, like a deer caught in the headlights, or Kid realizing once again that he was asymmetrical. She had this in the bag, and with confidence Patty looked her pigtailed friend in the eye, smiled a great big smile, and stuck her tongue out in victory.

Maka's mouth fell open. Her best friend was getting an face full of boobs from her soon to be ex-friend while she could only stand there. She wanted to break it up, to jump right in and take Crona back, she didn't even care about Patty at this point and felt like Maka chopping her like every other person that annoyed her. But as much as she wanted to, she knew she had to maintain herself. Crona was still in Patty's clutches so she couldn't out right chop her without getting Crona hurt too and she couldn't necessarily jump in a take him back because, knowing Patty, she would definitely put up a fight for him. It wouldn't be fair for Crona to have to see two of his friends fight over him. But the more she saw Patty smug grin the more her patience was wore thin, almost losing control when she saw Patty stick her tongue out at her. All she could do now was keep quiet and glare.

"Hey Patty!" Like a god sent Liz found them. Maka was now praying for the older sister to figure out the situation and take the psychotic blonde girl away.

"Uhh Patty you might want to let go of Crona now..."

"Why sis?"

"Because he can't breathe." Looking down Patty found the boy she was holding was slowly starting to suffocate.

"Heh sorry Crona!" Patty pulled Crona out from her chest. Although she wanted to keep hugging the boy she felt satisfied with what she accomplished and was now one step closer to making Crona hers. After all there was no doubt she was sexy, any guy could would agree, and compared to Maka, the flat chested meister never stood a chance.

"I-it's ok..." Crona was panting now trying desperately to get some air back into his lungs, his face blushing with embarrassment, thankfully strong enough to stop a nose bleed.

"Well anyways, so Liz do you know if everyone's here?"

"Yeah, Kid had a problem with airport security. The guys kept asking to take off his rings and Kid was being a royal pain about it. Apparently the guy didn't get the memo about letting us DWMA kids through. We already finished but Kid was still arguing with the guy last time I checked."

"Is he ok?" It was hard to imagine Kid having issues with something as small as airport security.

"Who knows? He's a reaper so I'm sure he'll get out of it soon enough. I mean what idiot is going to detain someone like Death the Kid?" Usually Kid was able to get away with things like this, being a grim reaper and all. The person checking was probably an idiot and had no idea who he was dealing with.

"True...hey Liz?"

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Soul or Black Star or Tsubaki anywhere?" It was strange that she hadn't heard any obnoxious yells of being a god or seeing an army of security running off to some random direction. Either Black Star figured out how to behave or Tsubaki finally found a way to get him to play nice for a few moments.

"Yeah I met Tsubaki a little while ago. She was trying to calm down Black Star from causing a scene. Soul was there with them..."

"Oh...how was he?" It pained her to ask about her weapon partner. It still seemed so unreal that the person she trusted to watch her back would attack someone like that, especially Crona. There was a small part of her that didn't want to see him, but even so it was something she would have to face sooner or later.

"I don't know and to be honest I don't care, I'm still pissed at him for what he did so I wasn't exactly in the mood to say hello. Besides I had to make sure Patty wouldn't do anything too crazy while I was gone." Obviously Liz would still hold a grudge against Soul, after all he did attack her sister and would have attacked her if Crona hadn't stepped in.

"Ah sis I'm fine, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You nearly suffocated Crona..." Liz said, gesturing to the boy who was currently trying to breathe again.

"Ok well that's...ummm...yeah I got nothing." Patty laughed. Funny how nearly choking her friend was no big deal to her. Liz realized that having her sister around would be a little too much at the moment, so she grabbed Patty and headed back to Kid. She said something about him being at terminal three.

"Hey Crona you alright?"

"Yeah I-I'm fine. Thanks Maka." Crona smiled.

"No problem, come on lets go find the rest of our friends." As both teens headed off, Maka reached out and gently held his hand, carefully entwining it with hers. Her thoughts turned to the events that happened and those that were about to. Facing Soul again, fighting the pre-kishin, dealing with Patty, no matter what it was she was ready to face what was ahead. So long as she had Crona by her side, she could deal with it.

**Holy crap that took forever! I'm sorry everyone I didn't mean for it to take this long I swear. It was just that after the whole bedroom reference I had to go into detail on that, then I wanted to show some sexual content because this is "M" rated ; don't worry it's still going to be very graphic and gory, then I had at to make a incident of Patty's lust for Crona, then I got distracted, then I started playing Bioshock, then I was looking for a job, then I was focusing on getting my license, then I get lazy, and then the world exploded. You can pick out a decide which one of those is true. But in all seriousness I just basically forgot about it for awhile because I had no creative input at the time. Seriously you have no idea how many times I reviewed and rewrote this because I couldn't decide on something. So here it is, I know I'm taking too long getting there and I'm really sorry but I was so into the detail that before I knew it, I was already passed 10 pages and nobody wants read over 5,000 words without getting to the major conflict. Maybe I'll play some Silent Hill and get some ideas to make the horror really sick and gruesome. Until then please bear with me everyone and I hope you enjoy. Please comment on things you like, hate, or just ideas that you would like me to use. Alright that it for now.**

**Peace.**


End file.
